


Dance of Destiny

by Higuchimon



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Diversity Writing Challenge, GX Flash Bingo, Gen, Word Count Sets Boot Camp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 23:27:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5845093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higuchimon/pseuds/Higuchimon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who can decide what the future will be, and what gives them that power?  Even years after, Saiou cannot figure it all out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance of Destiny

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit. All forms of feedback eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
 **Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh GX  
 **Title:** Dance of Destiny  
 **Characters:** Saiou  
 **Word Count:** 388|| **Status:** One-shot  
 **Genre:** General|| **Rated:** G  
 **Challenge:** Written for the Diversity Writing Challenge, A55, 301-500 word drabble; GX Flash Bingo, #106, "There are those who dance to the rhythm that is played to them, those who only dance to their own rhythm, and those who don't dance at all."; Word Counts Set Boot Camp, #40, 388 words  
 **Notes:** This takes place post-canon.  
 **Summary:** Who can decide what the future will be, and what gives them that power? Even years after, Saiou cannot figure it all out.

* * *

Who else could control their destiny, Saiou wondered, watching as Edo effortlessly smashed yet another opponent with as much ease as he would drink a cup of tea. There were little more than a handful of such people in the world, and he'd met only the smallest portion of them. 

Those who could not, who were held tight to the demands of destiny, outnumbered all the rest of the world. Perhaps it was better that way. For all that he'd seen in his life, Saiou could not say for certain. 

He didn't even know which side of the equation he himself fell on, not anymore. He'd seen the future and knew that there were times when it could be avoided or changed for one that someone found more suitable. But none of his efforts to do so _himself_ had ever ended up bearing fruit. 

Which had ended up being why he'd found Edo and why he'd looked for others who could defy destiny's whims. He envied them. He wondered, more than once, what made them special to the point they could do that. 

He knew why Yuuki Juudai could do it. When one harbored the very power of life itself, then destiny was effortless to alter. But what of the others? What of Edo? What of Johan Andersen? What of those others scattered all over the world who could make their own choices, dance their own dances, regardless of the consequences? 

Perhaps he should bring it up to Pegasus or Kagemaru when they had time to speak to one another. Even Fujiwara-san might have a few words to contribute on the matter. It would be interesting to see his thoughts on it, if nothing else. 

And he could not forget Mizuchi. Though her powers had never touched upon destiny and how to avoid it or manipulate it or even learn what it might be, what did she think of it all? It was a question he'd never raised to her before. Perhaps it was time that he did. 

He knew what Juudai would say: that all one had to do was believe and destiny would change to one's will. For him, it was true. 

He smiled and clapped along with the rest of the audience for Edo's victory. A wonderful sight, regardless of it were fated or not. 

**The End**

**Note:** Thank you for reading and I hope that you enjoyed the story. Please let me know what you thought of it if at all possible.


End file.
